The Two Of Us
by EnergieCatAlchemist
Summary: Wij : Juliepulie en Niieqiiejj hebben samen een verhaal geschreven met onze OC's erin : Chers en Kim zijn State Alchemist. Ze komen elkaar tegen, ze verschillen erg van elkaar. Maar toch worden ze vriendinnen, maar er zijn dingen die ze allebei verzwijgen
1. Hst 0

Heey Allemaal !

We zijn met zijn tweeën echt hele grote Fullmetal Alchemist fans en we hebben zelf ook allebei een verhaal geschreven :D en we wouden met onze zelfbedachte personages een nieuw verhaal maken en zo gezegd zo gedaan hier is het dan!! We hebben eerst even een intro gedaan over onze 2 eigen bedachte personages. Misschien heb je onze verhalen wel gelezen maar toch voor degene die het niet hebben gelezen hier:

Intro's 

De Personage van Julia : Juliepulie uit de Energy Alchemist.

Kimberly Camble : Kim is een meisje van de aarde ze is 14 jaar. Ze heeft bruin haar en donkerblauwe ogen. Kim is een aardig maar soms verlegen meisje, ze heeft een sterke wil en weet daardoor veel voor mekaar te krijgen. Kim heeft haar moeder verloren en ze wou haar moeder terugbrengen met behulp van alchemie. Maar door de transmutatie is Kim naar Amertris gebracht, ze heeft door deze transmutatie haar rechterarm en rechterbeen verloren. Kim ontmoette Winry en kreeg alchemie ze is State Alchemist geworden om Winry terug te kunnen betalen. Ze is nu wel een State Alchemist maar ze heeft verzwegen waarom ze een automail arm en been heeft, ze heeft gezegd dat ze een treinongeluk had gehad en daardoor haar arm en been was verloren. Ze moet veel liegen om de echte waarheid geheim te houden. Ze kent Edward wel maar hun relatie is niet geweldig ze maakt veel ruzie met Edward omdat ze over heel veel dingen moet liegen en Edward haar langzaam door begint te krijgen. Kim is de : Energie Alchemist. Ze heeft deze titel gekregen omdat toen Kim nog op de aarde woonde ze eigenlijk geen alchemie kon gebruiken maar door bepaalde energie om te zetten was het haar uiteindelijk gelukt.

De personage van Danique : Niieqiiejj uit Fullmetal Alchemist & Cat Alchemist.

Chers Carlton : Chers is de Cat Alchemist en komt uit Amertris. Chers is 13. Ze heeft blond haar en blauwe ogen. Ze is opgevoed in de milatary, omdat haar ouders, toen ze geboren werd zijn vermoord. Haar broer is ook vermoord.. Chers is een Chimera, daarom heeft ze de titel ; Cat alchemist. Chers heeft haar alchemie gave van haar broer geërfd hij was de lightning alchemist. Toen Chers klein was is er bij haar katten DNA ingespoten. Ze kan redelijk overweg met deze gave, maar sommige mensen kunnen dat niet, en daar kan Chers soms er overdreven op reageren. Ze laat heel snel haar gevoelens zien, soms op de verkeerde manier waardoor mensen anders naar haar gaan kijken dan ze eigenlijk is. Chers heeft een erge sprekende en vrolijke persoonlijkheid. Ze beoordeeld mensen heel snel, wat goed en slecht kan zijn. Als Chers eenmaal om iemand geeft is het moeilijk om haar te overtuigen dat die persoon slecht is. Chers heeft zeer goede vaardigheden en daarom een moeilijke tegenstander. Ze kan van de meest slechte situaties toch een goede maken met behulp van haar chimera gave. Chers zit bij Edward en Al in het team en heeft een hele goede relatie met allebei. Er word vaak gezegd dat Edward en Chers wel broer en zus lijken door de goede relatie die ze hebben.

Nou dit was dus de intro en veel plezier met lezen. De hoofdstukken zullen niet zo heel snel worden geupload omdat we natuurlijk alles met ze tweeën moeten doen en dat duurt wat langer maar we doen er alles aan om het zo snel mogelijk te doen !

Groetjes

Julia : Juliepulie

Danique : Niieqiiejj


	2. Hst 1

2

2

'Damn, dit gaat me nooit lukken.'

Kimberly zuchtte. Waar was ze aan begonnen? Ze wou alleen maar Winry terugbetalen. Opeens kreeg ze een krantje in haar handen geduwd. De man die dat gaf keek haar vriendelijk aan en liep weg. Verbaast keek Kim naar de krant. In grote letters stond:

'Psiren is een held, geen dief!'

Kim glimlachte, ze keek omhoog naar de zon, haar bruine haar viel over haar rug, ze keek weer voor zich : 'Gotcha, Psiren.'

Ze gooide de krant weg en liep van het drukke plein af. Toen ze zag ze tussen al die mensen massa een bekend gezicht. Kim schrok. Hoe kon dat nou? Ze keek beter. Is dat…Sophie? Maar voor Kim beter kon kijken was het meisje al weg.

Het werd langzaam donkerder en Kim bedacht een plan om Psiren te vangen en snel weer terug te gaan naar Central HQ. Ze zou deze nacht op Psiren wachten en haar dan vangen. Ze hoopte dat het lukt want er waren al veel mensen geweest die probeerde om Psiren te vangen, maar het was nog niemand gelukt.

Kim zat in een boom en wachtte op Psiren. Opeens schoot een gedaante uit de bosjes beneden haar en Kim sprong uit de boom : het was Psiren.

'Yes' dacht Kim. Ze zag dat ze een gouden armband in haar handen had. 'Zo, Psiren. Nu kom je niet meer weg!'

Psiren keek Kim aan, en in flits was ze weg. Kim klapte snel met haar handen en raakte de grond aan. De aarde veranderde en Psiren zat opgesloten. Opeens hoorde Kim een meisje gillen. Ze zag hetzelfde meisje die ze vanmiddag ook zag, ze zat vast in de omhoog gekomen aarde.

'Sophie!' gilde Kim. Het meisje keek op.

'Kim!' schreeuwde ze. Kim antwoordde niet en richtte haar weer op Psiren, die wanhopig om haar heen keek om een uitweg te vinden. Kim klapte nog een keer haar handen en raakte de grond weer aan, op de plek waar Psiren stond verscheen een groot gat en Psiren viel.

Kim trok Sophie uit de aarde. Sophie zuchtte. 'Gelukkig ben jij het Kim. Ik schrok me net dood.'

'Hey, Sophie,' zei Kim. Ze kende haar van een treinreis. Kim rende naar de gat waar Psiren had moeten zitten.

Kim keek naar het gat dat ze gemaakt had, maar er was geen Psiren. 'Damn!' schreeuwde ze. Ze keek om zich heen, maar ze was nergens te bekennen.

' Wat is er?' vroeg Sophie verbaast.

' Ze is weg' zei Kim teleurgesteld. ' Maar wat doe jij hier?'

'Ik ben hier op bezoek bij mijn familie,' zei Sophie.

Kim keek alleen nog maar Sophie aan en had niet door dat Psiren langs haar liep. Sophie keek verschrikt en wees naar iets, Kim draaide haar om en zag Psiren staan. Kim rende naar Psiren toe, maar Psiren rende zelf ook weg. Psiren liep een brug op maar ze kon niet verder het laatste stuk van de brug was afgebroken, ze zat in de val.

' Nu heb ik je, je zal niet meer ontsnappen' zei Kim. Ze klapte haar handen en Psiren werd vastgebonden, ze zat vast in de stenen brug. Ze probeerde los te komen maar het had geen zin.

' Zozo Alchemist' zei Psiren. Kim zei niks, ze liep naar Psiren toe en bond haar vast. Ze duwde haar vooruit en leverde haar af aan de politie.

' En nu terug naar Central' dacht Kim.

' Kim! Wacht' schreeuwde een Sophie.

' Waar ga je naartoe?' vroeg ze.

' Ik ga terug naar Central, ik moet weer aan het werk' zei Kim spijtig, ze wou helemaal niet verder met haar werk.

' Nee, dat meen je niet' zei Sophie.

' Sorry ik moet echt terug, maar je kan wel mee. Of moet je hier bij je familie blijven?' vroeg Kim.

' Nee, ik was eigenlijk op het punt om weg te gaan. Als ik met je mee kan, heel graag,' zei Sophie.

' Tuurlijk ik denk niet dat het een probleem word' zei Kim blij.

Met zijn tweeën liepen ze naar het station toe ze, Kim kocht twee kaartjes.

' Maar Kim wat voor een werk doe je dan?' vroeg Sophie.

' Ik ben een state alchemist' zei Kim.

' Een state alchemist?' herhaalde Sophie. 'Dus dan werk je bij de militairen?

' Ja. Maar zo erg is het ook weer niet hoor.' Kim haalde snel een grijns te voorschijn.

Na twee uur in de trein te hebben gezeten stopte de trein.

' We zijn er' zei Kim ze pakte haar koffer en liep de trein uit, Sophie volgde haar.

' Ik moet eerst even naar mijn baas' zei Kim ze trok een raar gezicht toen ze de naam baas zei, Sophie begon te lachen.

' Als ik daarmee klaar ben kunnen we wel even de stad in' zei Kim.

Kim ging het kantoor van haar baas in: Maes Hughes. Hij was er niet, ze legde haar rapport op zijn bureau neer en liep de kamer weer uit. Ze zocht Sophie. a snel vond ze haar. Samen liepen ze door de gang, toen ze de hoek om waren hoorde ze stemmen.

'Ed kap!' gilde een meisje half lachend.

Kim keek wie dat was. Ze zag een meisje om de hoek lopen, haar blonde haar viel over haar schouder en haar blauwe ogen straalde, ze lachte, en daarna zag ze ook een jongen hij had blond haar en een vlecht in zijn haar. Damn, dacht Kim. Het is Edward.

' Kom op Edward' zei Chers, ze sloeg Edward op zijn arm.

' Au' zei Edward.

' Eigen schuld' zei Chers ze liep verder ze zag twee meisjes in de gang staan maar ze besteedde er verder geen aandacht aan.

Sophie zag hun ook. 'Lekker ding,' fluisterde ze tegen Kim. Kim keek haar aan. 'Wie? Edward?'

Sophie knikte. 'Zie je dat hij een vlecht in zijn haar heeft? Ik heb echt een zwak voor mannen met lang haar.'

'Zal ik je 1 ding zeggen?' zei Kim. ' Hij is echt geen type waar je verliefd op kunt worden. Hij is een irritante - '

Kim stopte met praten, want ze zag dat Sophie niet meer luisterde.

' Edward, we moeten naar Roy dat weet je hé en we zijn al laat' zei Chers zachtjes maar net hard genoeg dat Kim en Sophie het ook konden horen.

' Ja ik weet het. Maar ken jij haar?' vroeg Edward.

' Wie? Die twee meisjes?' vroeg Chers verbaast.' Nope geen flauw idee wie het zijn' zei Chers ze liep door en langs ze twee meisjes. Kim keek om, ik ken haar ergens van. Chers herkende Kim en zwaaide maar liep daarna weer verder.

' Hey kleintje ga je nog komen of niet!?' zei Chers plagerig, Edward keek Chers boos aan.

' Wat zei je. Hoor wie het zegt' zei Edward.

' Kom nou maar gewoon. Anders flipt Roy' zei Chers, Edward volgde haar. Sophie zag dat ze weg gingen, en ze zwaaide naar Ed. Kim zuchtte en trok haar arm naar beneden.


	3. hst 2

3

3.

'Kom, ik moet kijken of mijn baas er nu is,' zei Kim, en ze liep samen met Sophie terug naar de deur waar ze laatst waren.

'Kim, wie is jou baas eigenlijk? Is ie streng, bazig?' vroeg Sophie Kim stopte bij een deur. Ze pakte de deurklink en ze glimlachte.

'Nee, juist het tegenovergestelde.'

Ze deed hem open. Er zat een man met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij belde iemand.

'Heb je ooit mijn dochter gezien? Nee? Ze is zoo lief! Ze heet Elisia en ze is al drie jaar oud en -'

Kim kuchte luid. De man keek op. Hij zwaaide naar haar en zei bij de telefoon:

'Maar ik moet gaan. Ik stuur je wel een foto van Elisia. Doei!'En hij hing op.

'Had je weer een leuk gesprek, Hughes?' vroeg Kim.

'Heey, Kimberly!' zei Maes Hughes blij. 'Hoe ging je missie?'

'Goed.'

'En wie is die jongedame die je bij je hebt?' hij wees Sophie aan.

'Ik? Ik ben Sophie, ik kom uit -' verder kon ze niet praten, want Kim gaf haar een por in der zij.

'Maar ik ga, effe trainen,' zei Kim en ze sleurde Sophie mee.

'Doei Kimberly en Sophie' zei Hughes nog na.

Kim deed de deur achter haar dicht.

Ik haat het als hij me zo noemt,' mompelde ze.

'Waarom liet je me niet uitpraten?'

'Omdat je dan teveel gaat praten, en daar heb ik geen zin in,' zei Kim. Ze liep haar kamer in en trok andere kleren aan.

' Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Sophie toen ze de trainingskleren van Kim zag.

' Trainen' zei Kim, ze liep haar kamer weer uit.

In een doolhof van gangen kwamen ze aan bij de trainingsruimte. Intussen was Chers daar ook al. In een open ruimte stond ze een oefengevecht te doen samen met Edward. Terwijl Ed zijn alchemie gebruikte, had Chers haar lange nagels. Sophie keek met grote ogen naar Chers's nagels.

'Wow, moet je dat zien,' zei ze bewondert. Kim staarde ook verbaast naar Chers. Ze had haar ooit ergens zien lopen, maar ze wist niet dat ze dat kon. Zou ze een chimera zijn? Maar toen zag ze Ed, en hij haar ook. Kim wende daar zich snel van af en ze ging gewichtheffen. Sophie daarin tegen bleef kijken naar het gevecht.

Ze vond het heel fascinerend om naar Chers te kijken. Maar ze kon haar ogen van niet van Edward afhouden. Zijn gouden ogen schitterde terwijl hij rende. Hij klapte met zijn handen en er kwam een grote muur tevoorschijn. Chers sprong eerst weg maar kon op geen enkele andere manier bij Edward komen dan door de muur heen, ze klom over de muur heen een maakte een grote sprong daarna haalde ze uit, ze verloor haar evenwicht en viel op Edward. Ze keken elkaar even aan, en begonnen daarna te lachen. Sophie zuchtte. Hij vind haar vast leuk, dacht ze. Ze liep naar Kim toe.

Kim keek met een boos gezicht naar buiten. Damn, ik haat dit werk. Waarom begon ik hier aan? Die gedachten bleef bij Kim hangen al sinds ze een State Alchemist is geworden. Het enigste wat ze wou is zo snel mogelijk terug naar huis, in Eindhoven. Ze hoorde iemand lachen. Kim keek op en zag Chers samen met Ed lachen. Wat ziet zei in hem? Wat ziet Sophie in hem? Wat is er mis met alle mensen hier?

'Hey Kim,' zei Sophie. Kim keek op. 'Hoi,' zei ze en ze keek weer naar het raam.

Sophie keek naar de gewicht ding waar Kim mee bezig was. Ze pakte er eentje die ze zag en tilde hem op. Wat is ie zwaar! Ze legde hem snel neer en pufte. Kim verroerde zich niet. Wie het wel zag was Chers. Ze gooide Edward van haar af en liep naar de twee meiden.

'Hey, alles goed?' Er kwam niet echt antwoord. Sophie hijgde nog en Kim keek naar buiten. Chers pakte het gewicht en tilde hem in 1 keer op.

'Zo zwaar is het niet hoor,' zei ze lachend tegen Sophie. Sophie keek haar nijdig aan. Toen keek Chers Kimberly aan. 'Wat was jouw naam ook al weer?' vroeg ze aardig, en ze zette het gewicht weer neer.

Kim draaide zich om. 'Kim Camble,' antwoordde ze kort.

'Nou eigenlijk heet ze volluit Kimberly,' plaagde Sophie.

'Hou je mond,' snauwde Kim.

' Zin om een oefengevecht te doen?' vroeg Chers. Ze was nog niet moe van het gevecht met Edward en dat was duidelijk te zien, ze glimlachte. Het zou is een keer anders zijn dan alleen maar met Edward te vechten, ze wou wel is weten of er nou echt verschil in zat tussen een jongen en een meisje, en ze kon meteen de technieken van Kim zien, want ze wist dat Kim een State Alchemist was net zoals haar.

'Oké,' zei Kim. Ze had wel zin in afleiding. En ze wou zien hoe Chers haar nagels gebruikte.

' En wil jij daarna?' vroeg Chers aan Sophie. 'Nee, liever niet. Ik kan geen Alchemie.' Zei Sophie. En ze had ook helemaal geen zin om te verliezen van een kleiner iemand.

Intussen stonden Chers en Kim tegenover elkaar. Ik zal wel rustig doen voor haar, dacht Chers. Kim had haar papiertje met haar transmutatiecirkel in haar hand.

' Geez Chers, waar haal je die energie vandaan' zei Edward hij ging naast Sophie zitten.

' Hehe, dat moet je nu toch wel weten' zei Chers en ze gaf een knipoog naar Edward.

'Hé ,' zei Sophie . Toen dacht ze aan wat Kim eerder tegen haar zei. 'Ken jij Kim al?'

Hij knikte en gaf hetzelfde gezicht als Kim toen ze het over Edward hadden. 'Zijn jullie vrienden?' vroeg ze.

Toen stond Edward op. 'Ik ga Al halen,' en hij liep weg. Sophie zuchtte en keek weer naar Chers en Kim. Die waren intussen al bezig met het gevecht.

Kim probeerde Chers aan te vallen , maar Chers ontweek de aanvallen snel. Wat is ze snel, dacht Kim. Chers klapte met haar handen en de grond rees omhoog. Kim werd omhoog gegooid en ze liet haar papier vallen. Chers pakte het papier en verscheurde het met haar nagels. Damnit! dacht Kim. Ze smakte op de grond. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar haar benen werkte niet mee. Ze had teveel alchemie gebruikt. Uitgeput bleef ze zitten.

Sophie zat op het puntje van haar stoel te kijken. Dit was één van de spannendste dingen die ze ooit had gezien. Intussen was Edward terug, en naast hem stond een harnas. Maar Sophie zag dat niet.

'Broer, haar kennen we toch?' vroeg Alphonse aan Edward en hij wees naar Kim. Ed knikte.

Chers liep langzaam naar Kim. Geez, dat ging snel ze is nu al moe, dacht ze. Het enigste wat ze had gedaan is veel Alchemie gebruiken. Maar wat haar opgevallen is dat deze Alchemie anders is. Hij is krachtiger.

Chers klapte met haar handen en er kwamen muren tussen Kim te staan. Ze zat ingesloten. 'Geef je het op?' schreeuwde Chers. Kim knarste haar tanden. Damn, hoe kon ze ooit nog winnen? Toen dacht Kim niet aan de nadelen. Ze klapte haar handen en zette die tegen de muur. De muur schoot naar achteren, recht tegen Chers aan. De muur werd tegen Chers gesmeten.

Sophie juichte, maar Edward stond verstijft. 'Geen transmutatiecirkel,' zei Al.

Kim zakte in elkaar. Chers kuchte en ze gooide de stenen van haar af. Ze stond op alsof er niets was gebeurd en zie liep naar Kim toe.

' Nooit je zwakke punten laten zien' zei Chers, en ze gaf Kim een hand, ze trok Kim overeind.

' Goed gevochten!' zei Kim ze was onder de indruk van Chers haar gave.

' Maar hoe krijg je dat voor mekaar, die nagels' zei Kim.

' Ik ben er mee geboren' zei Chers, ze wist dat dit ervan zou komen.

' Maar hoe kom jij aan je alchemie?' vroeg Chers.' Ik heb nog nooit zo'n vorm gezien hij is heel krachtig'

'Eum, ik heb een ander soort Alchemie geleerd,' bedacht Kim snel.

'Cool,' zei Chers glimlachend. Kim glimlachte ook. Wel aardig meisje, dacht ze.

Al kwam aanlopen. 'Hey Chers. Vet gevecht was dat.'

'Bedankt Al,' zei Chers

Maar toen moest Kim lachen. Achter Al stond Sophie, die met grote ogen naar Al staarde, en haar lippen vormde een 'o'. Chers schoot ook in de lach.

' Maar wij moeten gaan' zei Kim.

' Ik denk wij ook' zei Chers.' Leuk jullie te hebben gezien'

Kim en Sophie liepen weg.


	4. Hst 3

Kimberly's POV

Kimberly's POV

Mijn moeder was 1 van de beste moeders die ik ooit gekend heb. Maar dat zeg je altijd over je eigen ouders. Na mijn vaders dood was mijn moeder sterker geworden. Onze familieleden steunde ons ook veel. Ik was toen nog klein en wist niet wat er aan de hand was. Maar vanaf dat moment kon ik niet zonder mijn moeder. Ik bleef bij haar, waar dan ook.

Toen ik groter werd kon ik alleen thuis blijven en mijn moeder kon weer werken. Ik was dus vaak alleen thuis, dat vond ik niet zo erg. Maar toen kwam ik het woord 'alchemie' tegen. Sindsdien zit ik heel vaak achter de computer alchemie leren.

'Schat, wat ben je aan het doen?'

'Niks bijzonders, ma. Zit te computeren.'

Zo ging dat altijd. Later kon ik zelf gebruiken met een alchemiecirkel. Maar omdat je geen alchemie kan gebruiken op aarde, zette ik het om in energie.

Toen ik hoorde dat ook mijn moeder is overleden, stortte mijn wereld in. Ik wou haar koste wat het kost terughalen. Maar dat mislukte. Het enigste wat ik zag was een grote deur en een schim. door de transmutatie ben ik mijn rechterarm en been verloren.

Toen ik mijn ogen open deed wist ik niet wat er gebeurd was met mij. Ik ontmoette een aardig meisje die Winry heette. Zij vertelde me alles over het land waar ik terecht ben gekomen; Amestris.

Winry gaf me automail, en ik ging naar Central. Ik wou graag een State Alchemist worden om zo Winry terug te betalen. En ik wou ook informatie zoeken om terug te gaan naar Aarde. Tijdens de reis kwam ik twee jongens tegen, Edward en Alphonse Elric.

Edward was een State Alchemist. Hij vroeg mij allemaal vragen, maar sommige kon ik niet antwoorden, dus ik loog. Ik loog dat ik uit East Central kwam, dat ik automail had door een treinongeluk. Hij vond al die dingen wel erg verdacht, en ik werd boos op hem. Het liep bijna uit tot een gevecht, maar Alphonse kwam ertussen.

Bij de examen voor State Alchemist geloofden ze me wel, gelukkig. Ik leef nu eigenlijk in een grootte leugen, maar alleen zo kom ik verder. Ik hoop alleen dat ik ooit terug naar huis kan gaan.

Chers's POV

Ik was bij Roy toen de deur open ging er kwam een jongen de kamer inlopen hij had blond haar en een vlecht in. Ik stopte mijn gesprek met Roy hij hoefde niet te weten waar dat over ging. Ik kwam erachter dat hij een state alchemist was, of beter gezegd was geworden. Roy vertelde mij dat ik met hem en zijn broer op een missie moest, het was tegen mijn wil in ik hield er niet van om met mensen samen te werken, maar ik kon niet anders. De missie liep anders dan verwacht. De twee jongens, Edward en Alphonse waren eigenlijk best wel aardig, ik had ze anders verwacht veel meer zoals alle andere State Alchemisten : arrogant, en alleen maar aan hun zelf denken, en niet te vertrouwen. Maar Edward en Al waren juist helemaal niet zo.

Ik voelde me erg bij hun op me gemak alleen ze wisten allebei niet wat ik nou precies was ik zal het ze ooit moeten vertellen schoot er elke dag wel een paar keer door mijn hoofd. Ik lag in het ziekenhuis en Edward had het rapport gelezen over mijn DNA er was geen ontkomen meer aan ik moest het wel vertellen, en dat deed ik ook. Ik vertelde ze over mijn ouders dat ze waren vermoord toen ik geboren werd, dat mijn vader me aan Roy heeft gegeven en dat ze mij en Roy allebei hebben ontvoerd en dat ze toen bij mij katten DNA in hebben gespoten. Roy wist te ontsnappen en nam mij mee. Ik had geen ouders meer en mijn broer moest alleen voor me zorgen, maar die taak kon hij niet alleen uitvoeren. En daarom ben ik dus opgegroeid bij de military omdat mijn ouders zijn vermoord. Ze schrokken niet toen ik ze vertelde dat ik een chimera was ze vroegen alleen maar meer.

Mijn relatie met Edward en Al werd daarna alleen maar beter. We begrepen elkaar goed en leerde elkaar ook steeds beter kennen. We liepen achter met de missie's en moesten dus allemaal alleen op pad, ik dacht eerst : Dat zal wel net als vroeger zijn, maar dat had ik fout ingeschat. Omdat normaal in gevechten Edward en Al altijd mee vochten en we elkaar beschermde liep het gevecht anders dan verwacht, het was lastiger ik werd niet meer beschermd, ik moest alles alleen doen, het lukte me uiteindelijk wel om de man te vangen en ik keerde terug naar East HQ.

Al en Edward waren daar ook, ik vertelde ze over mijn missie dat het zo raar voelde. Ze waren verrast maar aan de andere kant ook blij om dat te horen. Al had hetzelfde gevoeld, maar hij was zelf ook heel onzeker geworden omdat hij alleen was en in zijn schild liep keken veel mensen hem aan. Ik stelde Al gerust dat hij nergens bang voor hoefde te zijn. Edward vertelde weinig over zijn missie, maar ik wist dat Edward niet zo'n prater was.

De mensen waarmee ik vroeger samenwerkt, (niet allemaal voor mijn lol geloof me) kwam ik tegen, ze vertelde vele verhalen over hun missie, het interesseerde me niet echt. Dachten ze nou echt dat ik het vroeger leuk had gevonden met hun, de enige leuke missies waren met mijn broer maar dat was ook niet helemaal waar, de missie waarin hij dood ging was de ergste missie die ik ook van mijn leven had meegemaakt. Ik had Edward en Al verteld over deze missie en ze begrepen alles wat ik vertelde en hoe ik me voelde, dat was ook niet zo heel raar, ze hadden zelf ook zoveel meegemaakt.

Ik was erg gesteld op het gezelschap van Edward en Al. We deden bijna alles samen, sommige mensen zeiden dat Edward en ik wel broer en zus. Met Al kon ik goed praten en hij wist echt al mijn geheimen en ik de zijne ook. Ik hoop niet dat dit ooit gaat veranderen, dat er ook maar iets in onze relatie met elkaar gaat veranderen, ik zou niet weten wat ik dan moest doen.


	5. Hst 4

5

5.

Kim en Sophie waren naar de eetzaal gekomen, ze zaten bij Edward, Chers en Al aan de tafel, nadat ze klaar waren met eten gingen ze weer weg. Chers bleef nog zitten, want ze had teveel lol samen met Ed en Al. Met hun volle buiken liepen Kim en Sophie naar Kim's kamer. Sophie dacht na. Zou Edward iets in dat meisje ; Chers zien? En zou zij wat voor hem voelen? En zou de komst van haar iets veranderen? Zou Edward haar leuk vinden?

' Sophie is er iets?' vroeg Kim. Sophie zei niks. Kim haalde haar schouders open ze deed haar kamerdeur open.

'Je kunt wel bij mijn kamer slapen. Er zijn gelukkig twee bedden.'

De meiden kleedden zich om en in hun pyjama keken ze tv. Maar er was niks op tv. Dus ze verveelde zich en begonnen met elkaar te kletsen.

'Maar hoe is het nou bij jou? Ben je nog steeds verliefd op die jongen? Of heb je al een ander?' vroeg Kim nieuwsgierig. Sophie keek op. Ze dacht aan de lachende stem van Edward. Ze kreeg weer een glimlach, maar Ed lachte altijd samen met Chers…

'Hé, hallo! Ik praat tegen je!' Kim zuchtte. Daar gaat ze weer. Wat heeft die meid toch?

'Kim,' begon Sophie. 'Denk je dat Chers en…en…' ze keek Kim strak aan.

'Dat Chers en wie?' zei Kim vragend.

Sophie wist niet zeker of ze het wou vragen. Misschien had Kim het ook wel door, dat ze Edward wel zag zitten. Zou Kim niet gaan lachen?

'Denk je dat Chers op Ed verliefd is?' bracht Sophie uit. Kim keek haar verbaast aan.

'Hoe moet ik dat nou weer weten?' schreeuwde Kim. Jeetje, wat is er mis met al deze mensen. 'Vraag het Chers of Edward zelf zou ik zeggen!

Sophie schrok van Kim's uitbarsting.

' Maar dat kan ik haar toch niet vragen' zei Sophie

' Moet ik het doen dan?' vroeg Kim.

' Zou je dat willen doen?' vroeg Sophie.

' Omdat je het zo graag wil' zei Kim ze gaapte. ' Maar wel morgen ik ben moe, en ze sloot haar ogen.

Chers kwam samen met Edward en Al de eetzaal uitlopen, ze moest nog steeds lachen. Ze liep naar haar kamer toe, en kleedde haar om. Ze deed haar ring af en wou haar ketting ook afdoen maar zoals gewoonlijk lukte haar dat niet. Ze liep naar de kamer van Edward en Al.

' Hey jongens ik heb even hulp nodig' zei Chers, de deur ging open en Chers kwam binnen, ze ging op Edward zijn bed zitten en wees naar haar ketting. Edward ging achter haar zitten.

Sophie moest naar de wc en liep de kamer van Kim uit ze liep over de gang, ze zag een open deur en keek stiekem om de hoek ze zag Chers en Edward zitten samen op één bed, ze schrok.

Sophie liep terug naar de kamer van Kim.

' Dankje' zei Chers en ze pakte het kettinkje dat Edward in zijn handen had.

' Kan ik hier slapen?' vroeg Chers.' Ik heb geen zin om alleen te slapen' zei ze met de liefste lach op haar gezicht.

' Oke vooruit' zei Edward.

' Al wil je even helpen met mijn matras' zei Chers, Al liep achter haar aan. Hij pakte haar matras op en legde het tussen de bedden van Edward. Chers gooide haar deken neer en kroop in haar bed.

' Trusten' zei ze en ze sloot haar ogen.

De volgende morgen rolde Chers haar bed uit.

' Wat doe jij nou weer' zei Edward die zag dat Chers wakker was geworden en nu op de grond lag.

' Uh, ik dacht dat ik alleen was' zei Chers half lachend, ze stond op.

' Ik ga me omkleden' zei Chers, ze opende de deur. Ze zag Sophie staan.

' Oh ook goedemorgen' zei Chers, ze liep naar haar kamer toe.

' Uh, goede morgen' zei Sophie, ze keek geschrokken kwam Chers nou net uit de kamer van Ed ?

Ze rende terug naar Kim's kamer, waar Kim nog steeds sliep. Sophie schudde haar wakker. Kim kreunde. 'Tisser?' zei ze slaapdronken.

'Kim, wordt wakker!' zei Sophie. Kim gebaarde met haar hand dat ze weg moest gaan en ze sliep weer verder. Toen kreeg Sophie een idee.

'Kimberly, wil je asjeblieft wakker worden?' zei ze zacht. Kim sprong uit haar bed. Ze wou haar mond net open doen, maar Sophiei was haar voor.

'Chers heeft samen met Ed en Al geslapen!'

' W-watte?' het drong Kim even niet door.

' Wat?!' zei Kim, het drong nu wel tot haar door .' Dat meen je niet' zei Kim.

' _Wat heeft zij, je wilt toch niet met een jongen op één kamer slapen, en zeker niet met Ed'_

'Jawel, ik zag Chers net uit Ed en Al's kamer lopen.' ging Sophie door.

Opeens voelde Kim zich klaarwakker. Ze pakte haar sandalen en liep de kamer uit. 'Wat ga je doen?' vroeg Sophie nieuwsgierig.

'Antwoord krijgen op wat jouw al lang dwarszit,' zei Kim. Sophie snapte het even niet, maar toen wist ze wat Kim ging doen. 'Nee, niet doen!'

Maar Sophie was al te laat, Kim stond bij Chers op de deur en Chers opende de deur.

' Hey, is er iets?' vroeg Chers.

' Ik wil je wat vragen' zei Kim.

' Oh oke, kom verder' zei Chers, ze opende de deur nog verder zodat Kim naar binnen kon. Kim liep naar binnen.

' Wat wou je vragen?' vroeg Chers, ze opende haar kistje met sieraden en haalde haar ring eruit.

' Ik wou even zeker weten. Heb jij bij Edward en Al op de kamer geslapen?' vroeg Kim.

' Uh, ja hoezo vraag je dat?' vroeg Chers.' Dat doe ik wel is vaker hoor' Ze pakte nu ook haar ketting uit het kistje maar hield die in haar hand.

' Is er nog meer?' vroeg Chers.

' Uh ja' zei Kim. ' Hebben jij en Edward iets?'

' Kim!' zei Sophie geschrokken. Chers keek op en zag Sophie in de gang staan.

' Nou word ie leuk! Eerst is Edward mijn broer en nu mijn vriendje! Echt niet' zei Chers lachend, hoe haalde ze het in hun hoofd.

' Maar ik ben zo terug' zei Chers en ze liep de kamer uit. Sophie vloog Kim om haar nek.

' Ze hebben niks!!' gilde Sophie

' Hey rustig' zei Kim en ze duwde Sophie van haar af. ' Kom we gaan ons omkleden. Wat wou je er eigenlijk mee bereiken nu je dit weet?' vroeg Kim.'Je hebt nauwelijks met Edward gepraat'

' Dat weet ik nog niet. Maar verpest het goede nieuws nu niet!' zei Sophie.

Ze liepen langs de kamer van Edward en Al en zagen Chers op het bed van Edward zitten, en achter haar zat Edward.

' Lukt het?' vroeg Chers. ' Je doet er zo lang over'

' Zit dan ook stil' zei Edward.

' Nou dan doe ik het zelf wel' zei Chers en ze stond op en gooide een kussen naar Edward, ze zag Kim en Sophie staan en liep naar ze toe.

' Kunnen jullie me even helpen?' vroeg Chers, ze gaf haar ketting aan Kim, en Kim deed de ketting bij Chers om. Er werd een kussen gegooid en die raakte Chers. Ze pakte hem op en gooide die terug naar Edward, ze stak haar tong uit.

' Kom Sophie, we gaan ons omkleden' zei Kim. En de meisje liepen weg.


	6. Hst 5

6

6.

' Kim, wat vind jij. Moet ik deze of deze aan doen?' zei Sophie ze hield een blauw en een grijs vest omhoog.

' Waarvoor is het?' vroeg Kim.

'Ehm…' zei Sophie, kon ze dit Kim wel vertellen het zou haar toch niet interesseren maar waarom zou ze het haar niet vertellen. ' Ik ga samen met Edward weg' zei Sophie.

' Dat meen je niet!' zei Kim overstuur.'Je kent hem nauwelijks!'

' Maar ik moet gaan!' zei Sophie en ze liep snel de kamer uit.

Op de gang kwam Sophie Edward en Al tegen.

' Hoi' zei ze. Edward en Al groetten terug.

' Ehm. Ed. Zou je het leuk vinden om iets leuks te gaan doen?' vroeg Sophie.

Edward begon te blozen.

' Tuurlijk vind hij dat leuk, wat ontspanning zal hem goed doen' zei Al lacherig. Edward keek zijn broer aan.

' Uh tuurlijk' zei Edward, hier kon hij niet meer onder vandaan komen.' Om half 4 in de hal oké?'. Sophie knikte. Ze had het voor elkaar gekregen! Ze liep tevreden terug naar de kamer van Kim.

'Ik heb een afspraakje met Edward!' zei Sophie toen ze binnenkwam. Kim keek verbaast op.

'…Alweer?' zei Kim niet begrijpend.

'Nee, nu heb ik echt een afspraakje,' zei Sophie.

'Heb je gelogen tegen mij?' zei Kim boos.

'Wat maakt het uit? Ik ga wat leukst doen met Ed!' zei Sophie enthousiast.

'Ik ga even naar buiten' zei Kim, ze deed de deur open en liep haar kamer uit.

'Ik ga wel mee. Edward komt zo naar de hal en dan gaan we weg!' zei Sophie nog steeds enthousiast. Zie liep achter Kim aan en samen liepen ze naar beneden.

Intussen was Chers in haar kamer, ze vijlde haar nagel. Er werd op de deur geklopt.

'Kom binnen,' zei ze. De deur ging open en Edward en Alphonse kwamen binnen. 'Hey jongens' zei ze.

'Ed heeft een date!' zei Al.

'Echt waar? Dat meen je niet!Met wie? Vertel!' zei Chers, ze was opgestaan en stond voor Edward.

'Het is echt niks, echt niet!' zei Ed.

'Ja ja,' plaagde Chers. 'Met wie heb je een date?'

'Het is geen date. En ik ga met Sophie.'

'Ach ja, kleine jongens worden groot' zei Chers ze ging weer op haar bed liggen.

'Noem me geen kleine.' zei Edward. Maar Chers onderbrak hem. 'Ja, sorry. Chill een beetje,' ze stond op en liep naar Edward toe.

'Ik zal je omkleden als je op je date gaat,' zei ze en ze liep de kamer uit.

Chers liep naar beneden. Toen hoorde ze haar naam en zag Sophie naar haar zwaaien. Ze zwaaide terug en liep naar haar toe.

'Chers, weet je of Ed er zo aan komt?' vroeg Sophie.

'Jeetje, Sophie. Doe rustig, het is nog geeneens half 4,' zei Kim.

Chers lachte. 'Hij is nu denk ik aan het omkleden.'

' _Dus niet' _, dacht ze.

'Maar Kim..' zei Chers, ze richtte zich tot Kim.

' Ja is er iets?' vroeg Kim.

' Nou ik heb gehoord dat je op een missie gaat. En er moest iemand mee. En aangezien ik jou baas nogal goed ken, heeft hij gevraagd of ik met je mee wou. Ik wou alleen vragen of je dat goed vind' zei Chers.

' Natuurlijk!' zei Kim.

' Zullen we dan maar naar Hughes gaan om het te vertellen' zei Chers.

' Ja is goed. Veel plezier met Ed' zei Kim tegen Sophie, ze trok een raar gezicht toen ze Edward zei. Sophie moest lachen. Chers zag dat Edward aan kwam lopen en ze rende naar hem toe ( op haar handen en voeten). Ze stopte en keek hem aan.

' Nou succes jongen' zei ze lachend. ' Je zult het nodig hebben'

' Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Edward verbaast.

' Kom je snel genoeg achter' zei Chers ze rende weer weg.

' Chers!!' schreeuwde Edward haar na.

Kim rende naar Chers toe, ze bleven nog even staan maar liepen weg toen ze Sophie en Ed niet meer konden zien.

' Maes?' vroeg Chers, ze klopte op de deur. Kim opende de deur maar er was niemand binnen.

' Al weg' zei Kim. Ze trok de deur weer dicht.

' Laten we de stad ingaan' zei Chers, ze liep weg van het kantoor van Maes Hughes, en liep de trap af gevolgd door Kim.

Ze liepen rond in de stad en liepen verschillende winkels in en uit.

' Kim jij hebt toch automail?' vroeg Chers.

' Ja, hoezo?'

' Ik weet een winkel waar ze allemaal onderdelen hebben' zei Chers.

' Echt waar, waar?' vroeg Kim.

' Kom, ik weet waar het is. Volg mij' zei Chers, ze begon iets harder te lopen. Ze liep een paar steegjes in.

Opeens hoorde ze wat miauwen. Ze rende naar het geluid toe.

'Chers, is er iets?' vroeg Kim. Ze rende achter haar aan.

' Kijk nou!' zei ze, ze rende naar een doos toe. En haalde daar een zwart katje uit. ' Wat is ie lief!!'

Kim bekeek het katje, hij was zwart en had een klein rood strikje om, hij had grote groene ogen die Kim aankeken.

' Ik neem hem mee' zei Chers vastbesloten, ze pakte het katje op en hield het stevig vast.' Kom'

' Jullie gaan nergens naartoe' zei een man.

' Achter je!' schreeuwde Kim naar Chers.

Maar voordat Chers haar om kon draaien om te kijken wat er aan de hand was, werd ze neergeslagen. Ze viel op de grond en bewoog niet meer. De man liep naar Kim toe en viel haar aan. Kim probeerde haarzelf te verdedigen maar werd ook neergeslagen en bleef roerloos liggen.


	7. Hst 6

**Joepie! Hoofdstuk 7 :D  
Dit gaat heel goed. En als je deze hoofdstuk gelezen hebt druk op review knop.**

* * *

7.

Langzaam deed Chers haar ogen open. Opeens rook ze iets vies. Ze keek op en zag dat ze in een soort koelcel zat met dode varkens. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar zag dat ze vastgebonden zat. Ze zag Kim naast haar, die ook vast zat.

'Kim, word wakker,' fluisterde Chers.

Kim opende haar ogen en zag Chers naast haar zitten. Ze deed haar mond open.

' Sstt' siste Chers.

' Dus jullie zijn wakker?' zei een stem. De twee meiden keken op, en ze zagen een man staan. Hij had een scherp mes in zijn hand.

' Wie ben je! Wat moet je!' schreeuwde Chers, ze probeerde haarzelf te bevrijden maar de man had het door. Hij duwde de stoel van Chers op zodat ze viel. Hij maakt haar los en duwde haar vooruit, hij bond haar handen vast aan een metalen draad, hij duwde haar vooruit ze moest meelopen omdat ze mee werd getrokken.

' Laat ons gaan!' schreeuwde Chers.

' Ik hou niet zo van lawaai' zei de man, hij bond een touw om Chers haar mond heen.

' Wie ben je!' schreeuwde Chers bijna onverstaanbaar.

' Wie ik ben!? Barry the Chopper!' zei de man, de man hief het mes in zijn hand op. Chers schrok ze probeerde haarzelf nog een keer te bevrijden maar het had geen zin, ze keek om haar heen : was er iets dat haar kon helpen. Barry rende op haar af. Chers sprong en zette haar voeten op de stalen pijp die boven haar hing. Barry viel haar weer aan en brak de stalen pijp, Chers viel en kroop snel weg. Ze rende naar Kim toe. Ze veranderde haar nagels en probeerde Kim los te krijgen. Maar Chers was te laat, Barry was alweer aan komen lopen en hief zijn mes weer op, hij haalde uit, Kim werd geraakt en liep bloed over haar arm. Ze schreeuwde. Chers keek geschrokken naar Kim. Het touw was los.

' Lopen!' zei Chers, ze duwde Kim naar voren. Barry keek verbaast maar viel Chers uit het niets aan. Chers hield haar nagels voor haar om hem te verdedigen. Kim klapte haar handen en de grond veranderde hij viel.

' Kom!' zei Chers, ze liep naar de deur en probeerde hem open te maken. Kim liep achter haar aan maar werd vastgepakt en achteruit gegooid. Ze stond snel weer op en klapte haar handen, er verschenen stenen die Barry 1 voor 1 aanvielen. Barry viel en bleef op de grond liggen. Kim zakte in elkaar maar stond daarna weer op.

' Kom!' zei Chers, ze had de deur open gemaakt. Maar liep nu tegen een tweede deur aan.

' DAMN!' zei ze, ze veranderde haar nagels.' Waarom zit me vandaag echt alles tegen!'

Ze stak haar nagel weer in het sleutelgat en probeerde hem open te maken.. Barry kwam weer overeind en liep naar Kim toe. Hij probeerde om Kim weer te raken maar ze gebruikt haar alchemie om hem tegen te houden.

Kim pakte de stalen pijp die de man kapot had gemaakt, ze veranderde hem in een zwaard, Barry viel haar aan, Kim verdedigde haarzelf.

' Chers, ben je klaar!?' riep Kim

' Bijna!' zei Chers gefrustreerd.' Oh laat ook maar!'

Ze klapte haar handen en de deur was verdwenen, maar ze liep nu weer tegen een andere deur aan.

' Ik HAAT deuren!!' schreeuwde Chers ze balde haar vuist en sloeg tegen de deur aan.' En dat deed pijn….'

' Waarom hebben ze hier zoveel deuren, waar zijn we!' riep Chers uit.

Ze klapte haar handen en de deur verdween, ze trok Kim mee en rende naar buiten.

Opeens stonden ze oog in oog met Edward en Alphonse.

'Ed! Al? Wat doen jullie hier?' zei Chers.

Ed wou net antwoorden, maar Kim kapte hem af. 'Geen tijd om te praten, een gekke man is achter ons aan. We moeten gaan, nu!'

' Wacht het heeft geen zin om weg te lopen' zei Chers ze stond stil, terwijl de rest weg rende. Edward stopte als eerste.

' Chers ben je gek geworden!' zei hij.

' Nee, we zijn met ze vieren wat kan er mis gaan' zei ze.

' Achter je!' schreeuwde Kim. Edward zag het gebeuren hij duwde Chers en viel bovenop haar. Barry die Chers van achter aan wou vallen, struikelde en viel op de grond voor de voeten van Al. Al had een alchemie cirkel gemaakt en bond de man vast.

' Uh.. Edward..' zei Chers.' Af..'

' Oh sorry' zei Edward hij stond op en trok Chers overeind.

Toen reed er een auto voorbij. Kim deinsde achteruit, want heel wat militairen kwamen eraan en liepen naar de man met het mes nog steeds in zijn hand.

'Ben je weer bezig, Barry the Chopper?' zei één van hun en ze maakte hem vast.

'Waar komen hun vandaan?' zei Kim langzaam. Toen zag ze Sophie achter haar. Edward stak zijn duim op naar Sophie.

' Hoe komen hun hier nou weer?' zei Chers.

'Toen ik en Sophie klaar waren, gingen we op zoek naar jullie,' legde Ed uit. 'Maar toen hoorde een man zeggen dat hij zag dat jullie meegenomen waren. Dus we zochten naar jullie, terwijl Sophie de militairen erbij haalde.'

' Dus zo' zei Chers.

'Vond je het eng?' vroeg Sophie aan Kim 'Ik bedoel, hij is wel een moordenaar enzo…'

'Eng? Nou, euh,' zei Kim. Ze wou niet snel zeggen dat ze echt bang was daar. Ze deed haar armen achter haar hoofd. Haar mouwen gleden naar beneden.

'Kim! Wat heb je daar?!' zei Sophie, en ze wees naar haar arm.

'Wat?' Kim keek naar haar arm, waar een grote snee in zat. Haar mouw zat onder het bloed. 'Ow dat, dat is niks hoor.'

'Jawel, het ziet er zo…vies uit,' walgde Sophie.

' _Ow, en ik dacht dat ze eindelijk echt zorgen om iemand maakte,' _dacht Kim.

Chers zat in de zon met haar ogen dicht, ze lag onderuit gezakt tegen een muurtje aan.

' Chers, je moet verslag uitbrengen' zei iemand. Chers opende haar ogen en zag Edward voor haar staan.

' Waarom ik?' vroeg ze.

' Omdat het moet' zei Edward, hij stak zijn hand uit om Chers te helpen om op te staan.

' Waarom kan Kim het niet doen..' zei Chers zachtjes.' Is meteen een goede oefening voor haar.'

Edward rolde zijn ogen en liep weg. Chers liep naar Kim en Sophie toe. Ze zag dat Sophie wat wou zeggen, maar Kim hield haar tegen.

'Sophie, wil je even je kop houden? Dank je,' snauwde Kim. Toen zag ze Chers staan. 'Ow hey, Chers. Ik wou je even wat vragen.'

'Heey! Niet van onderwerp veranderen!' schreeuwde Sophie.

Kim negeerde haar. Ze pakte Chers en nam haar mee, weg van Sophie.

'Ga je nu weg?' zei Sophie. 'Wat moet ik nu gaan doen dan?'

'Ga iets stoms doen ofzo… ga naar Edward, maar laat me effe met rust,' zei Kim. Ze richtte zich weer naar Chers. 'Sorry hoor, maar ik word soms helemaal gek van haar.'

'Ow, geeft niks hoor,' zei Chers, die even niks wist te zeggen.

'Maar ik wou vragen… hoe krijg je van zulke nagels?' vroeg Kim.

' Uh.. Mijn nagel' zei Chers, ze keek naar haar handen. 'Heel lang verhaal'

'Maar hoe doe je dat? Doe je dat met een soort alchemie, of…'

Edward kwam langslopen, en hij hoorde toevallig wat ze zei. 'Nee, het is zeker niet met alchemie.'

'Ed! Hou je mond!' zei Chers boos. Lachend liep Edward weg.

' Dus het is niet met alchemie?' vroeg Kim nog steeds nieuwsgierig.

' Nee, het lijkt er niet op' zei Chers, ze keek Kim aan. Ze wou het gewoon niet vertellen. Ze voelde een hand op haar schouder.

' Chers? Ik wil vanavond een verslag hebben over deze uh.. missie' zei Roy.

Chers draaide haar om, ze zag Roy voor haar staan.

' Tuurlijk' zei Chers.' Ik spreek je nog wel is' zei ze snel, ze liep weg van Kim. Nu hoefde ze Kim niet meer te vertellen waarom ze zulke nagels had.


	8. Hst 7

8

FMA8.

' Ben je nu nog steeds niet klaar?' vroeg Edward, hij zag Chers aan een bureau zitten.

' Alsof jij zo snel klaar bent met die verslagen,' snauwde Chers terug. Ze zette een punt op haar papier en richtte haar aandacht op Edward. ' Hoe ging je date eigenlijk?' Nieuwsgierig keek ze hem aan. Hij kreeg blosjes, maar zei niks.

' Kom op, Edward! Vertel' zei Chers ze ging naast Edward op het bed zitten.

' Nou uh...' mompelde Edward.

' Al je eerste romantische ervaring gehad?' zei Chers lief.

' Mijn eerste!? Ik heb er al wel meer gehad hoor,' loog Edward.

' Ja tuurlijk, en dan moet ik geloven. Kom op Edward ik ken je wel langer dan vandaag en je bent bij lange na niet romantisch. Ik weet bijna zeker dat je nog nooit een meisje hebt gezoend,' plaagde Chers.

' Jij…!' begon Edward. Chers sprong van het bed af en rende de kamer uit zo snel ze kon. Op de gang stond Kim. Ze zag Chers en wou hoi zeggen. Chers keek over haar schouder en zag Edward aan komen rennen. Ze rende langs Kim. Edward stopte met rennen, hij ging bij Kim staan.

' Watje!' riep Chers van verre, ze kwam op haar handen en voeten terug rennen.

' Vrede?' zei Chers, ze gaf haar liefste gezicht en keek Edward aan. Edward wende zijn gezicht van haar af. ' Dan niet,' zei ze.

Chers liep weer naar haar eigen kamer.

' Chers, wacht ik wou wat vragen!' zei Kim.

' Ik ben zo terug, ik moet alleen wat aan de Colonel geven' zei Chers ze liep naar haar kamer en pakte het verslag wat ze had gemaakt. Ze klopte op de deur van Roy zijn kantoor, ze liep naar binnen en leverde het verslag in.

Toen ze de deur weer uitliep stond Kim voor haar neus.

' Chers ik wou je wat vragen' begon ze weer.

' Vertel' zei Chers, ze ging voor Kim staan.

' Uh… Ik wou je vragen over, die nagels' zei Kim. Ze was niet zeker of ze Chers hier wel over moest vragen. Chers keek weg toen Kim haar vraag begon. Waarom begon ze er telkens over. Waarom wou ze zo graag weten hoe ze haar nagels kreeg. Het ging haar niks aan.

' Het is een lang verhaal. En ik wil het niet vertellen' zei Chers, ze keek Kim aan. Kim keek verbaast.

' Waarom wil je het niet vertellen?' vroeg Kim. Chers keek weer van Kim weg. Waarom moest ze zoveel weten!?

' Het heeft verschillende redenen. En wil je me nu even met rust laten,' zei Chers, ze liep naar de kamer van Edward en Al. Ze klopte op de deur en ging naar binnen. Toen ze de kamer inliep zag ze Edward en Sophie in de kamer zitten.

' Uh... Stoor ik?' vroeg Chers. Sophie bloosde. ' Ik ga wel weer' zei Chers, ze draaide haar om, ze had eigenlijk ook niet echt behoefte aan gezelschap. Ze deed de deur open en liep de gang op. Ze zag Kim nog steeds in de gang staan. Chers negeerde haar en liep naar haar kamer, ze deed de deur op slot en liet zich op haar bed vallen.

Kim liep naar haar kamer. Waarom deed Chers zo raar. Waarom wou ze niet gewoon op haar vragen antwoorden? Vroeg ze soms te veel, of te snel? Kim trok andere kleren aan en ze liep naar de trainingszaal, wat afleiding zal haar goed doen.

Toen ze de deur open deed stond ze oog in oog met Sophie. Kim deinsde naar achteren van de schrik. Sophie bleef stilstaan, met haar hoofd gebogen. Toen ze opkeek, waren er zwarte strepen te zien op haar wangen. Haar mascara was uitgelopen, en ze had rode ogen.

'S-Sophie!' bracht Kim uit. Langzaam liep ze naar haar toe. 'Wat is er gebeurt?'

'Hij…Ed… hij zei d-dat..' snikte Sophie. 'Hij niks met me wil!'

Kim keek haar aan. 'Wat zeg je nou? Je was toch net bij hem in zijn kamer?'

Sophie knikte. Meer zei ze niet. Kim liet haar op haar bed zitten. Ze pakte een glas water en gaf die aan Sophie. Ze knikte dankbaar en dronk het op. Toen ging de deur open en Chers stond naar de twee meiden te kijken.

'Eh, hoi. Ik hoorde iemand rennen dus ik wou kijken wat er aan de hand was.' Ze wou eigenlijk niet met iemand praten, maar wou toch kijken wat er aan de hand was.

'Er was iets gebeurd tussen Ed en Sophie,' legde Kim uit. 'Dat het niks werd of zo.' Ze keek Sophie aan. Die was ondertussen rustiger geworden.

'Ik was dus net samen met Ed in zijn kamer. Hij zei dat hij de afspraakjes leuk vond, maar niets met mij wou.'

'Geen wonder. Met hem kun je echt niet praten,' snoof Kim.

Sophie keek weer verdrietig. Snel nam Chers het over. 'Wat ze probeerde te zeggen, is dat het niet jou schuld is.'

Sophie glimlachte dankbaar. 'Maar ik wil hier niet meer blijven. Ik was al eerder van plan om terug naar huis te gaan. En ik denk dat nu het geschikte moment is. Wil je met me meegaan Kim?'

'Ja hoor. Alleen ik weet niet precies waar het is.' Langzaam keek Kim naar Chers. Die snapte het eerst niet, maar begreep de hint.

'Ik zal wel de weg wijzen naar het station.'

Chers en Kim zagen de laatste blik van de trein toen ze Sophie uitzwaaide. Toen de trein niet meer te zien was, deden de twee meisjes hun armen omlaag. Ze keken elkaar aan, maar keken snel naar de andere kant.

'Zullen we maar terug gaan,' begon Chers, die nog steeds haar gezicht afwende.

'Oké,' antwoordde Kim en ze liepen weg.

Stilletjes liepen over het station. Ze zeiden beide geen woord. Kim keek rond, en Chers keek naar de grond.

' Chers!?' riep Roy. Chers stond meteen stil en draaide zich om. Ze keek Roy aan.

' Is er iets?' vroeg ze.

' Jullie gaan op een missie, het is een soort van noodgeval. Er zijn geen andere state Alchemisten vrij. Dus jullie moeten het samen doen' zei Roy, hij wees naar Chers en Kim.

' Maar…' stotterde Chers, ze keek Kim aan. Om nu samen met Kim op een missie te gaan, daar had ze geen behoefte aan. ' Waarom kan ik niet met Edward en Al!?'

' Die zijn al weg' zei Roy. Hij gaf Chers een rapport en liep weg. Chers zuchtte.

' Laten we maar gaan' zei ze. Kim knikte, ze liep achter Chers aan. Ze stapte in een trein.

' Chers?' begon Kim voorzichtig. Chers keek op. ' Het spijt me dat ik zo aandrong met al die vragen'

Chers keek Kim verbaast aan. Waarom begon ze daar nu over?

' Ik denk dat ik gewoon iets te nieuwsgierig was' zei Kim.

' Waarom verontschuldig je jezelf daarvoor?' vroeg Chers. Ze keek weer uit het raam.

' Uhm... Gewoon?' zei Kim, ze voelde zich erg onzeker als ze bij Chers was. Het leek wel alsof ze zich alleen maar dom kon gedragen als Chers er was. Had ze wat verkeerds gedaan?

Chers bleef met een sacherijnig gezicht uit het raam kijken. Waarom kon ze niet gewoon met Edward en Al mee, zoals altijd. En waar waren hun naartoe?


End file.
